creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What Happens When We Aren't Looking?
Haven't you ever noticed when you look into a mirror, it's hard not to make eye contact with your reflection? It makes you feel uneasy, right? I know I do. Well, the other day, it was late at night. I had to use the restroom, so I went upstairs and turned on the light. Something felt off, but I shrugged it away and did my duty. As I was leaving the restroom and glanced at my mirror, that's when I saw it. My reflection was dark. Nothing but a blur, really. Within the fraction of a second it took for me to blink, my reflection was back to normal. Looking me in the eyes and smiling when I did. I ignored it, figuring it was part of my overactive imagination. I went downstairs and continued on with my evening activities: a few horror movies, an hour or so of gaming on my computer, the usual boring night for a teenage guy with no plans. A few games deep into my play time, I had a queasy feeling about myself. Not like a sick feeling, but a nervous, anxious feeling. I glanced up to look at my room's mirror, and thought I saw something in the window. I got up right away and turned on a light to see what the hell it was. I was freaking out, because this was the second time in the night I had seen something. Well, when I looked out the window, nothing was there. This was a relief, because I sleep on the second floor of my house. I turned around and happened to look at the mirror again. I saw it for sure this time. My reflection, a dark figure staring me down. I didn't blink this time; I knew for a fact that it was there. I stood up straight and walked right towards it. The lights in my room were on, so I felt a little safer than before. However, the closer I got to my reflection, the clearer it got. I could make out facial features: short shaggy hair, a crooked smile, and the worst part of it were its eyes, bleeding and hollow. It looked to be stuck in a scream of pain. I almost felt pity for it. But it was beyond harrowing. It was evil, at the deepest part of reality. All of it was pitch black. All the light that was cast upon my reflection was soaked up, never to be seen again. This time, the reflection wouldn't disappear, no matter how badly I wanted it to. It waved to me. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, it was like its gaze held me in place. I was so horrified to what I was seeing, I could only hope it was a dream. That's when it spoke. I still don't know if it was because I was in shock, or because it had no voice, but I could hear nothing coming from the mirror. It started raising its arm, looking like it was reaching out to me. I looked down and saw my arm was in the air, too. It was controlling me! As it took a step closer to the mirror, so did I. Thank the Lord for my parents having other children, because my older brother had come into my room, asking why didn't I accept his game invite. The moment he came into the room, I dropped to the floor, finally able to control myself again. With him in the room, I explained to him what had happened to me, and we decided to look at the mirror together. Our reflections were there, but normal this time. He thought I was crazy, as would anyone who didn't see it for themselves. To be cautious, I grabbed my laptop to join him downstairs and sit with him, while we continued to game. After a round or so, I had completely forgotten about my dark reflection. I slept relatively well for the night, except I had one nagging feeling that something was watching me. When I woke, I knew what it was. It was me. Well not me, but my reflection. Every time I pass by a mirror, or some sort of reflection, it is there. Watching me. Trying to get me inside with it. Trying to pull me in. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to look into a mirror without another person in the room. I don't think our reflections dare show themselves to someone else. Either that, or only we can see our own reflections. Whatever the case, there is clearly something living inside our reflections. It may be our true nature, or just some evil being that takes on a specific form or identity. Its motivation; unknown. Its mission, to get me to come to it. Our reflections react to us, but we react to these reflections... Just keep it in mind that when you are all alone, and there is some sort of mirror image of yourself in the room, it is watching you. And one day it may show itself to you. When it does, I hope someone is there to save you. Category:Mirrors Category:Beings Category:Reality